


Inappropriate

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, F/M, Flirting, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Brown was possibly the only sane person working on the entire project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by fredbassett.

Claudia Brown was possibly the only sane person working on the entire project. Aside from James himself, of course, and Ryan was all right, he supposed. But between Cutter's tendency to go off half-cocked and the idiocy of the supposedly brilliant student, Claudia's calm demeanor and pragmatism were a refreshing change. That said, she and James clearly didn't see eye to eye on certain matters and so he couldn't say that he was particularly surprised when she sat in stony silence on the seat beside him in the car on the way back to the Home Office following Helen Cutter's capture.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" James said.

Claudia fixed him with a severe glare. "That isn't quite how I would describe it, no."

"Really? Anomaly dealt with, Cutter made it back in one piece, Helen Cutter's in custody… Sounds like an all-around success to me."

"We need to have a talk, James."

James sighed and glanced out the window. "I always find it so refreshing when someone else tells me what I need." It reminded him of his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"You put me in rather an awkward situation today and I don't appreciate it."

"And I don't appreciate having crucial information withheld from me, so there we are."

"While I do agree that Professor Cutter was wrong not to have told us about his wife, this wasn't the way to handle it."

"I don't need anyone to tell me how to do my job, Miss Brown."

"Oh, I would never presume to do that," Claudia said in all seriousness, though James still had the impression that he was being patronised. "All I'm saying is that the next time you want to sew discontent by lying and sneaking about, you can leave me out of it."

"That sounds suspiciously like an ultimatum, but I know that can't be what you meant. You like your job, don't you?" James said, more harshly than he'd meant. This incident would be such a silly reason to get rid of Claudia and he would actually rather keep her around.

"I do, yes, and I think you like having me around to do the things you'd prefer not to be bothered with. That is, unless you secretly enjoy dealing with Professor Cutter? If I were to be given a reason to leave, I imagine you'd see a lot more of him."

James stared at her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and wisps of hair were falling across her face, and he found that instead of being aggravated by her audacity, he actually admired it. "No, we can't have that. I suppose we'll have to try to come to some mutually beneficial arrangement, won't we? After all, we are two mature adults who are simply trying to accomplish the tasks given to us to the best of our abilities. Isn't that so?"

Claudia's mouth twitched. "Yes, I agree."

Yes, James thought. He and Miss Brown were going to get along splendidly.

-

It really was a damn shame that people didn't listen more when James spoke. He had said Helen Cutter was lying, that she was trying to take advantage of them, hadn't he? But no, Nick Cutter knew bloody everything.

So now not only were they no closer to understanding the anomalies, but Helen Cutter had escaped, they had suffered another civilian casualty, and Connor Temple, who, yes, actually did seem to provide them with some degree of helpful knowledge, might yet decide that he didn't want to be a part of the team any more after all.

James packed up for the night with the firm intention of returning to his flat and sitting down with a glass of whisky, or maybe two. This assignment got worse with every day that passed.

He met Claudia in the corridor. At least she was composed now. When he'd seen her earlier, her red eyes had given him the impression that she was close to tears. It had made something in his guts twist but comforting crying women had never been one of James' strengths.

"Miss Brown," he said.

"Sir James."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not quite looking at each other. It was all a bit ridiculous. "You weren't coming to see me, were you?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I mean, not unless you wanted to see me?"

"No, I was just leaving, as a matter of fact. I… I rather feel like having a drink."

Claudia almost smiled, a weary, sad sort of a smile. "It's been one of those days, hasn't it?"

"Yes, quite." And James almost asked Claudia if she might like to join him, but thought better of it. He didn't think he would be the best company and perhaps she would rather be alone. So instead he said, "Have a good night."

"You, too, James."

As Claudia walked away, James felt inexplicably like he had made the wrong decision.

-

A soft tapping at his door made James look up from the mountain of paperwork he had been trying to get through. He thought it had been arranged in some semblance of order at one point, but it was hard to remember.

Claudia slipped inside his office and stopped in front of the desk, looking down at him with something that might almost have been amusement on her face. "You're working late, James."

"Unfortunately, yes, but I've discovered that anything I put off doesn't mysteriously do itself in my absence." And wouldn't it be wonderful if it did.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Attempting to ingratiate yourself with the boss, Miss Brown?"

"Perhaps I simply have no desire to find out what you're like on less than a full night's sleep," she said and then sat down, picking up a stack of papers.

"By all means, make yourself at home," James muttered to himself.

But Claudia was efficient and industrious and things did go much quicker with her help. Best of all, she worked quietly. After about an hour, she rolled her shoulders back and tilted her head from side to side to stretch out stiff muscles. "That must be good enough for one day, don't you think?"

James surveyed the neatly organised reports and forms and was forced to agree. "Yes, I do believe you're right."

"Would you like to buy me dinner, James?"

James blinked at her. She was constantly surprising him. "Now, I was married for quite a few years so I suppose things may have changed, but generally speaking, isn't it polite to wait until I offer to pay rather than force the issue?"

"Generally speaking, yes, but after the headache I've just saved you, I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to thank me." Claudia's smile was rather impish.

Thank her? Yes, actually, he probably should. It would have been rude not to. And he did have to eat, so he may as well kill two birds with one stone, as they say. And if he found the idea of sharing a meal with Miss Brown more appealing than perhaps he should, well, there was no need to mention it. "How do you feel about Italian?"

-

It became a semi-regular occurrence after that. Claudia began to stop by James' office most nights before she left, sometimes only staying to talk for a moment but often making another offer of assistance. And then usually James took her to dinner.

It was… nice. Claudia was pleasant company and on a professional level, James imagined that spending time together helped to build a rapport. James certainly worked much better with Claudia than he did with Cutter. Of course, Claudia was far less combative than Cutter.

But even James couldn't pretend that their dinners were purely professional. James found that he rather enjoyed the opportunity to have a meal with another person after so many nights of eating in his flat on his own. He also found that he simply enjoyed being with Claudia herself. She was smart and warm and engaging and James was pretty sure that he was fonder of her than was exactly wise.  
  
 _Inappropriate,_ he told himself every time he caught himself looking at the curve of her ankle, every time he admired the fall of her hair or the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He reminded himself that he was no longer a teenager and that he should be able to control these silly urges.

He told himself that, but he wasn't sure he was listening.

-

When the team returned from dealing with the pteranodon at the golf course, James was of a mind to accuse Claudia of hanging up on him when he'd tried calling for an update. But as he watched them filing in, he couldn't help but notice that Claudia's clothes were covered in blood.

"Are you all right? You've got blood all over you," he said and the rest of the team gaped at him as if he'd just sprouted wings. James ignored them. He was allowed to show concern-- he wasn't a robot, after all. Although he must admit that he highly doubted the sight of a bloodied Cutter, for example, would produce quite the same fluttering sensation in his chest.

"I'm fine, James," Claudia assured him, sounding tired. "The blood isn't mine; I fell in it, that's all."

Cutter rested a hand at the small of Claudia's back, familiarly. "Let's not forget you still have concussion."

"I've not forgotten, but honestly, I feel fine. I don't need all of you to fuss."

"I'm not fussing--"

"Let me drive you home," James interrupted, the offer startling him nearly as much as it seemed to startle Cutter. _Inappropriate,_ said the voice in his head but it was too late now.

"No, that's really not necessary," Claudia said. "I still have to--"

"Let me be the judge of what's necessary, won't you? I believe it's part of my job description."

"Have it your way, then. I know better than to argue with you when your mind's made up." Claudia's smile was warm and produced an entirely different sort of fluttering in James' chest. "Let me take care of a few things first. Meet me in my office?"

James nodded and watched Claudia walk away. Cutter was still staring at him so James said, "Don't you have a report to be writing?" He didn't wait for Cutter's spluttered reply and instead returned to his office.

-

When they arrived at Claudia's flat, James walked Claudia to her door because if his mother had taught him anything, it was to be a gentleman. While he waited for her to go inside, he felt rather like a teenager on a date, working up the courage for a goodnight kiss.

But he didn't kiss her, of course. He'd made it this far without accruing any sexual harassment charges and he wasn't looking to start now.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm quite looking forward to a warm bath and an early night."

"If you're late to work in the morning, I'll be inclined to look the other way."

Claudia kissed him on the cheek and he tried not to stare when she drew back. "Thank you, James. Have a good night."

"Good night, Claudia."

It wasn't until James was back in his car that he realised that was the first time ever he had called Claudia by her first name.

-

Claudia didn't come in late the next day, of course. In fact, she came in early, claiming that she needed to make up for what she hadn't finished yesterday. She did look well-rested, though, so James didn't say anything.

He bumped into her at the coffee machine. "I wanted to thank you again for last night, James," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair.

James' eyes were inexplicably drawn to the movement. He looked away and started pouring his coffee. "It was no problem."

"It was sweet of you. I think Nick nearly expired of shock."

"I imagine witnessing an unsolicited act of kindness from me must have shattered his entire world view."

"Well, that and now he thinks that we're shagging."

James very nearly spilled hot coffee all over himself. He thought Claudia might have been laughing at him, but he didn't want to look. "That seems quite a leap, even for Cutter."

"Oh, I don't know. I can see how he might wonder. You seemed terribly worried about me."

And, yes, that was definitely a hint of laughter James detected in Claudia's voice. He turned around to face her. "I suppose you didn't say anything to discourage him?"

"Of course I said that I couldn't possibly comment either way. Personal matters," Claudia said, smiling playfully.

"Of course," James said and sighed. He hated being the subject of office gossip.

"Don't look so glum. I'm sure they'll find something new to chat about shortly. It isn't as though we've been doing much that would encourage that sort of talk, is it?"

James frowned at her because he had never appreciated being mocked, but then he blurted, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Because of course _that_ wasn't suspicious behaviour at all. He followed quickly with, "I think I owe it to you after yesterday." It was an excuse and he was fairly certain Claudia knew it. He was not nearly as clever as he would have liked to believe. James was running out of ways to disguise this... arrangement, to explain it away as anything other than what it really was.

"I'd like that, yes," Claudia said. She was still letting him pretend but he wasn't sure how much longer that would remain true.

He didn't know what he would do when she stopped pretending.

-

James took Claudia to a new place, French, expensive. It seemed the sort of place couples would go to in order to propose or celebrate anniversaries and he really should have known better. He spent the entire meal feeling flustered. He and Claudia conversed as usual and they managed to avoid mentioning anything work-related, which was always a good sign, but James just felt… off.

His mind kept drifting to the idea that people were starting to assume he and Claudia were involved and somehow the thing that bothered James most about that wasn't actually the rumour-spreading. It was that it wasn't true. Now, that was an unwelcome revelation. He tried to focus again on what Claudia was saying but he was distracted by the line of her throat, wondering what her skin would feel like under his fingers or maybe his mouth.  
  
 _Not a teenager,_ he thought.

Claudia seemed to be waiting for him to say something but James had long since lost the thread of their conversation and so he said the first thing that came to mind. It was something idiotic, of course.

"I assume you're still getting on well with Cutter? Still… trusting him?" James winced inwardly. Not only was that bloody obvious, but, yes, it was _inappropriate_. It wasn't any of his business what Claudia thought of Cutter.

But Claudia just smiled at him. "Nick? Yes, we manage. You know, I'm fairly certain he's shagging Stephen."

James just stopped himself from choking. He swallowed and drank a sip of water. "Oh, thank you so much for that appalling mental image. You'll have to excuse me while I gouge my eyes out with this spoon."

Claudia laughed and said, "Don't tell me the thought never crossed your mind. Surely you can't be that unobservant?"

"For the sake of my sanity, I try not to contemplate the romantic exploits of the people working for me."

"Not any of them?"

The question was asked innocently enough, but James narrowed his eyes anyway. Claudia Brown was teasing him and damned if James wasn't charmed by it. "Miss Brown, are you trying to make me admit to having an inappropriate interest in one of my employees?"

"James," she said in mock surprise. "What a dreadful thing to suggest. Of course I would never suspect such a thing of you, nor would I ever pry into your private life."

"Yes, how silly of me. We're both far too professional for that."

"Now that that's settled, do you want to come over to my flat?" Claudia asked, settling her fingers on the back of James' hand. "I have a bottle of wine we could open."

And there it was. Claudia had stopped pretending and the offer was… extremely tempting and also extremely stupid. Boundaries were put in place for a reason and James knew that this was one boundary he really shouldn't cross. "What a spectacularly terrible idea," James said, not fully intending to say it out loud, but then, perhaps it was for the best that he did.

Laughter danced in Claudia's brown eyes. "It really is, isn't it?" she said, but she didn't move her hand.

The thing about terrible ideas, James reflected, was that they so frequently turned out to be the most fun.

  
_**End** _


End file.
